


Immortalized in Stone

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Daily Post promtp : <a href="https://dailypost.wordpress.com/dp_prompt/immortalized-in-stone/">Immortalized in Stone</a></p><p>Stiles creates a piece for his art class and shares it with Derek.</p><p>Unbeta'd, all mistakes are definitely mine.</p><p>Find it on <a href="http://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/130348804588/daily-prompt-post-immortalized-in-stone">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://mllelouise.wordpress.com/2015/10/02/fiction-immortalized-in-stone/">Wordpress</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortalized in Stone

“You made a pile of rocks?” Derek asks, eyebrows lifted.  
Stiles shrugs. “Go ahead, mock me like the rest of the class I don’t care, it makes sense to me.” He considers closing Hangouts and never sharing his art class project with anyone.  
“I wasn’t mocking,” Derek says, “I’m just curious why you’d do that, is all.”  
Stiles considers lying or skipping subject, but he’s never lied to Derek before, he couldn’t even pretend he wasn’t scared of him, back when they met, so no. No lying to Derek.  
“We were supposed to create a sculpture representing someone or something meaningful from our past year,” Stiles starts explaining, “and, well.” His shoulders tense. “It’s been chaos and destruction again this year for me, for us, so yeah, I carved pieces of concrete.”

Derek doesn’t answer right away, and Stiles is scared he shared too much. “I thought you were doing better?” Derek finally asks.  
“I am, I am you know, college is fine, no one has tried to kill me in months, except maybe the cafeteria staff with grease overdose but,” he smiles, “it’s just, there.” The past, the echoes of the screaming and the deads, it’s still all around him, inside his mind, most of the time. “Not always, just-”  
“It never goes away,” Derek nods and Stiles knows Derek gets him, of all people he’s the one who always understood what Stiles was going through. It’s no surprise he’s the one Stiles talks to the more on a regular basis, after all.

-

They don’t talk about it again, not that they’re avoiding it but there are many things to talk about like the return of the pumkin spice latte, the new Star Wars or whatever Liam has found to embarrass Derek during werewolf training time. They enjoy each other’s company, even if only through computer screens.

One day though, Stiles opens the door and Derek is just standing there, small smile on his face, light luggage on his shoulder. It wasn’t planned.  
“I have something for you,” he says, dropping the “I was in the neighborhood” speech he’d rehearsed in his head on the plane, and in the cab.

“I didn’t make it,” Derek warns him. The box is thin and Stiles unwraps it slowly, fighting curiosity, sensing its content is too important to be rushed.  
“I have zero talent for art,” Derek goes on, “but- when we talked about your rock sculpture, I remembered I saw this in a museum in New York. I don’t know, I thought it could help, or just, be the continuity of your piece.” Derek shakes his head like he’s aknowledging the stupidity of his idea, though Stiles… Stiles takes the framed picture in his hand holding it delicately, like a treasure.

The picture shows a small flower growing out of concrete, on a city sidewalk. The card, with Derek’s handwritting, says “Life grows in the most unexpected places, and so do we.”

Stiles still has no idea what to say to such a huge gesture.

“It just made me think about you,” Derek whispers.  
Stiles puts the frame on his coffee table and leans toward Derek, planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth, staying close afterward, whispering “thank you” in his ear. Derek puts his arm around Stiles’ waist and hugs him, and silence falls around them until one of them move away, with regret and a cramp in his leg.

Derek sleeps on Stiles’ couch and it feels good, having him here, so good Stiles could ask him to stay, if he was selfish that way.

-

When Derek wakes up, Stiles is standing in the middle of the living room, drill in hand, eyes deeply focused on the wall.

“I need to find the perfect place,” Stiles says waving at the frame pictured.  
Derek gets up and walks next to him. “How about coffee first?” he smiles, taking the drill away from Stiles’ hand. His fingers linger on Stiles’ skin, grab his wrist. Stiles could kiss Derek right now, finally pour his feelings out but that would only make things complicated and neither of them needs complicated in their life.  
“Maybe it’d actually make our lives simple,” Derek says because apparently Stiles was thinking outloud.  
Derek leans in and kiss Stiles, on the corner of his mouth at first, then lips against lips and tongue against tongue, hands pulling at his waist, on his neck, in his hair, like it’s what their bodies are meant to do when colliding against one another.

-

Derek goes back to Beacon Hills because he has a home there, and Stiles doesn’t follow because he has a plan, college and all and plans are what make his life steady. Safe.

But planes and cars and trains weren’t invented for no reason, so they go back and forth and the road is bumpy, sometimes literally, but they keep going and one day they get through, and another part of their life begins.

The rocks and the picture stay in whatever place they live together, a reminder of the chaos they survived and the hope they found along the way, the hope that grew into the magnificent life they get to share, every day until the last.


End file.
